paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty
Rusty is a beagle pup who works as a construction pup and is also Rubbles trainee. He's the twin brother of Jenni, the SNOW Patrol's tracking pup. He is also Shelly's younger sibling. He is owned by WittleFuzzyPuppehs. General Rusty is a small white beagle puppy with dark brown patches on is back and face, he also has lighter brown patches on his eyes, sides, chest and on his back left paw. He has white on the tip of his tail and on his muzzle as well as a white spot on his forehead. His eyes are dark green in colour. Uniform He wears an Ocean blue collar and an orange pup-tag which has a hammer on it. His uniform is the same as Rubble's with only a few small differences. Rusty's uniform is an orange colour, with a hi-vis stripe around his waist and along the zip-line. He wears a hard hat like Rubble does though orange in colour, along with his pup-pack. Pup Pack Tools *Wrench *Hammer *Scoop *Drill Rusty is a hyperactive and outgoing pup, he loves to play with other pups. He's is very obedient most of the time and always listens to his trainer, Rubble who he looks to as sort of an older brother. He's always eager to learn and is always willing to lend a helping paw when needed. He's very adventurous and can sometimes wander into danger and put other pups in a bad situation too, usually leaving Rubble to save him. He can also get crabby and cranky and when annoyed he has a bit of a temper and short fuse. He's extremely protective of his sisters, despite being the youngest out of his siblings, he threatens to hurt anyone who comes near them or any of his friends, he's very protecting of those he loves. Rusty, along with his sister, Jenni, were abandoned by their mother and father at a very young age, they was left on the streets to fend for theirselves, without any shelter or food, not long after being left by their parents, the pair were soon separated from each other, Jenni somehow managing to wind up in Snowport, leaving Rusty all lost and alone in the streets of Adventure Bay. One day he accidentally wandered into another packs territory looking for food, the pack of huge dogs chased him into an unfinished construction site, he climbed up the frame of the unfinished building successfully getting out of the reach of the stray dogs, but not without consequence, he was now stuck at the top and the building had began shaking indicating that it could possibly collapse, to his surprise someone -or somepup- came to his rescue. A bulldog puppy stablised the creaky building and helped Rusty get down. Rusty, who was extremely grateful to his rescuer, asked him to teach him how he fixed the building. Rubble accepted and began to teach Rusty what he knew. After a few lessons he finally accepted him as his officall trainee, Rusty went to the lookout tower to live with Rubble and the rest of the paw patrol. Soon after joining the PAW Patrol he was reunited with his sister Jenni and discovered he had an older sibling, Shelly. Stories by me: *Pups and the Ruff Rescue *Pups and the Midnight Spooks *Pup Pup Puppy Love *Pups Find Their Voice Collabs: * Pups and the Lovebite Confession Stories by others: * Pups plan a Picnic * Rubble's Brother * Jurassic Pup * Med and Angel's Sun Set Beach Date * Pups Save Their Pups Voice Actors * his voice actor is Kate Higgins (Voice of tails from sonic the hedgehog) Catchphrases (Credit to Confetii and Mackie for helping me with the first and third one!) Family * Laika (Mate) * Kaitlyn (Daughter) * Aster (son in-law) * Cadence (Daughter) * Kobalt (son in-law) * Clark (Son) * Sharpay (daughter in-law) * Jayce (Son) * Sierra (Daughter in-law) * Lillian (Daughter) * Mace (son in-law) * Athena (Daughter) * Mitch (Son in-law) * Shelly (Sister) * York (Brother in-law) * Liberty (niece) * Sienna (niece) * Waverly (niece) * Jenni (Sister) * Xavier (Brother in-law) * Juno (Brother in-law) Fun Facts! * Hes good friends with Rubble and Rocky, he looks to them as his big brothers, especially Rubble. * He has a fear of heights and is scared of giraffes too. * he can be a bit of a troublemaker at times and sometimes likes to prank the other pups. * He has an ongoing rivalry with Med, the two boys can't ever seem to get along and are always butting heads, Rusty often enjoys teasing his fellow trainee to the point where they end up almost biting each other, Med always gets him back though. Part of his hatred towards Med is caused by the fact that he dated his older sister, Shelly and broke her heart. * He develops feelings for Laika when he meets her one day on a mission with Rubble, Sam had asked Ryder to let them help with a build. He immediately wanted to get close to Laika and ended up doing so. She is the voice of reason for him and always trys to keep him in line. * He has an "Aunt, nephew" kind of bond with Rubbles mate, Kyla. She's very protective of him and treats him as part of the family. * He's very close and very protective of his twin sister, Jenni. He gets hyper and excited every time he heads up to Snowport to see her and spends every minute he can with her when he's there. * He loves his big sister, Shelly a lot. Shelly, is often the one to put manners on Rusty and put him in line when he steps out of place. She's extremely caring of her younger brother and sister. * His best brotato is Collin, who is the trainee of Wrench. He has a close bond with Collin and enjoys troublemaking and pra king with him. The two boys have similar personality traits and enjoy spending time with eachother, they tell eachother everything. * He has the kind of relationship with Juno (Laika's little brother) that Susie Johnson and Candece have (from Phineas and Ferb). Juno believes himself to be Laikas "favourite boy" and always turns dark and threatens Rusty behind her back. Although he won't admit it, Rusty is sort of afraid of him, whenever he tells Laika her brother is "evil" she doesn't believe him. Note You are NOT allowed to use Rusty for anything unless you have permission from me. No adding him into stories, making pages for him/using him outside this site or making him a relation of an OC of yours without asking and if you do use him you must mention he is my OC. Only my close friends may use him without asking. Do you think Rusty's a good trainee for Rubble? Totally! Eh... Not really.. (Explain why in comments please.) What's your favourite thing about Rusty? He's Rubble's trainee!! Hes SO CUTE! I love his personality! Other (say in comments~) Would you like to see more drawings of Rusty? Yeasssss!!!!! Just a few more :3 No, you should focus on another OC of yours. Rusty2.jpg|First pic~ Rusty and Laika.jpg|Doodle I did if Teen/adult Rusty with his crush Laika x3 I doodled it in school which is why it's on icky lined paper, ew. Will have a better pic if the two posted soon. ^^ Rusty and Med.jpg|Another doodle I did in school, have so many sketch dumps of Rusty and other in my refill pad :"D Rusty Expressions .jpg|More doodles from school XD was practicing expressions and then decided to do a funny/weird one at the end, I watch too many "thug life" vines xDD Puppy Rusty.jpg|Inspired by Tundras baby Tundra pic x3 little itty bitty puppy Rusty~! He has big floppy ears when he was little XD Rubble and Rusty.jpg|Pic I did of Rusty with his mentor, Rubble, I got lazy and didn't draw their tags right :"D Silly Rusty, Rubbles helmet is too big for you~ Laika and Rusty Cheeb.png|Omg it's so adorableeee~!! Cheeb Rusty and Laika :3 drawn by 258 Raindrop <3 Rustys expression is sooo cute and funny x"D Pup-Tag: Rusty.jpg|Rusty's Tag~ I changed the colours but I might change back Rus and Col.jpg|So cute~!! Rusty and his best best pal Collin <3<3 amazing giftie from PuppyLove5 <3<3 Mer-Rusty.jpg|Rusty as a mer-pup cause I feel like being mean xD Cheeb Rusty .jpg|Cheeb Rusty in uniform~ IMG 0658 (1).JPG|Headshot gift from HuskyLover101 Ready to burst.png|Pregnant cuddles >w< I drew the sketch but my amazing big sis Tundra coloured it~!! Thanks so much Morgan! <333 Photo (10).jpg|A scene from Pups and the Ruff Rescue, when rusty is first introduced to the PAW Patrol~ amazing pic made by the talented Pitbulllover~!! ^^ Triple love.png|Triple love! Collab between me and Tundra~ (in the crackshipverse so it's not canon) I'm her favourite .jpg|Rusty meeting Laikas little brother Juno for the first time :"D Propose.png|Eeeeee! Collab with Rain >w> pic of Rusty proposing to Laika~ love eeeet <3 A dazzling daddy.jpg|Daddy Rusty is a big pushover X"3 In a tree.jpg|Doodle from school~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Beagle Category:Trainee Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Relatives Category:Present gen pups Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs